


Overcame (October 12)

by Atzen_Mierge



Series: Inktober: Novel Edition (2018) [12]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Added a bit at the end, Bendy can parkour, Boris is a good boy, Boris wants that, Candy, Chasing, Gen, Henry knows all, The devil sure is mischievous, bone, he protecc, he wants that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzen_Mierge/pseuds/Atzen_Mierge
Summary: The candy is on the very top shelf in the break room and Bendy wants it. Unfortunately Henry put Boris in charge of guarding it. What's a devil to do to get those sweets...?





	Overcame (October 12)

It was midday and the devil was already up to something devious. He peeked behind the doorway to squint at Boris. The wolf was sitting on a chair in the break room practicing his clarinet.

Bendy was trying to get to the candy that was stored on the top shelf but Boris was stationed by Henry to guard the sweets. Knowing the wolf, if Bendy even tried rushing he wouldn't get very far.

He needed some sort of distraction to draw the wolf's attention for a while. Bendy tapped his chin in thought.

Suddenly a light-bulb went off over his head. This plan should work.

 

The music head had demanded that Boris try and learn this tough string of notes on the clarinet. So far his practice was paying off but it still sounded off at parts. His concentration was interrupted by a whistle.

The wolf looked up. It was Bendy. The devil held out a bone and shook it at him, a smile crawling onto his face.

Boris' only response was a suspicious glare and a grunt.

The devil's face contorted into confusion as he tilted his head. He waved the bone more insistently.

The wolf let of a low rumble as he lent forward.

Bendy straightened with a look of shock. He pointed the bone to Boris before holding it to his person. He squeaked.

The suspicious wolf turned hurt. He let out a keening whine but Bendy was already turning away to head back out the room, shrugging with a sighing whistle.

The wolf bolted up to reach him and the demon turned his head to him and held up the bone as he ran. They were now in a full on chase. Their running steps boomed throughout the wooden building and any workers who heard just shook their heads.

It was when Bendy turned to a long stretch off hall that he threw the bone as hard as he could. It flew through the air and bounced off the wall and into a branching hallway. Boris bounded after it and Bendy watched for a bit before rushing back to the break room.

He walked up to the tall kitchenette and looked up, twiddling his fingers. The devil latched onto the counter and pulled himself up and then leaped again. He didn't make it the first jump but he did manage to grasp the top ledge of the cabinet on the second. It took a little more strength to pull himself up but he managed.

With a smile even wider he reached for the jar that was next to him and opened it to eat the candy. Bendy looked like the cat who got the cream.

Just then Henry rounded the corner. “Hah! Knew it,” he said with a smirk as Bendy ducked his head shyly.

 

*___*

 

The decrepit wooden boards painfully whined under heavy footsteps. There was no destination in mind, just _walk_. And keep walking. Doorway after doorway, step after step. Fragments of voices, conversation, and moans fluttered and contorted in his mind. He didn't know what thought was his anymore.

A loud crash followed up by several more smaller thumps howled throughout the echo chamber of a building. Bendy rushed over to the disturbance.

He reached a room but found it empty. He crouched down low and moved his horns to hear for the intruder.

They twitched and reacted to any noise that was present throughout the studio. There was nothing out of place from the regular noise he would generally hear.

The sound of glass rolling on the floorboards caught Bendy's attention immediately. He quickly walked into the room to look for the expected person but only found a lone glass jar.

He let out a ghoulish moan and reasoned that it had to have moved on its own. The jar looked familiar. Bendy crouched down and picked it up.

There were tiny things inside it. He undid the clasp and the sealed lid popped off. A sickly sweet smell perforated his senses. The devil stood up straighter with a widened smile.

It was candy. He remembered candy. He remembered when...

His smile fell.

 

Every damned being throughout the studio would be able to hear the demon moan and growl as it reverberated throughout the studio and would not give much thought to it. This time, however, the monster had let out a howl so hallow and mournful it seeped and burrowed into all in the ruins to wreck uncontrollable tremors of ice and melancholy upon them.

Among the disordered collapse of the cabinets and rotten food stood a pristine glass jar with candy inside.

 


End file.
